Al final
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Takeru chan a Muerto.. y iori(Cody) se culpa a si mismo d elo que pasó


Al final..

By ryu-kun

Advertencia.

Death Fic, muere un personajes en este Fic, aunque no creo que debe decirlo a estas alturas

"Tk-san" gritó al ver lo que no debió haber pasado en primer lugar.

Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver caer el cuerpo sin movimiento de Tk.

Cody corrió a su lado y escucho hablar con su ultimo aliento. "Dile a Matt.. que no podré ir.. al cine.. que lo siento mucho" dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

"¿Porque Tk..¿PORQUE?" gritó Cody al ver como Tk dio su ultimo aliento para pedir disculpas.

Cody sintió que las horas se fueron volando... los días.. todo se fue muy rápido.. sin saber porque.. se sentía vació... muy vació.. Su vida misma dejó de tener sentido para él, era como si la muerte de Tk lo hubiera desconectado de la realidad. Era casi como si no tuviera ganas de vivir.

Cody se la pasaba en su habitación sin salir.. ni para comer... empezó a perder el apetito.. a pesar de quería forzarse a comer no podía.. Su aspecto era muy malo.. Estaba muy pálido y delgado aún más que antes..

No había querido decirle a los demás.. pero sentía como si hubiera perdido todo animo de vivir. El día que pudo ir a la escuela lo regresaron por el aspecto tan deprimente que tenía..

Al cabo de unos días el hermano de Tk, decidió ir a visitar a Cody. Solo para saber como estaba el pequeño pues Cody no dejaba que nadie lo visitará..

Lo encontró en su cuarto con la mirada perdida.. Cody apenas lo reconoció y en cuanto lo reconoció empezó a sollozar.

"Fue mi culpa.. Thunderballmon me iba golpear a mí.. pero el se interpuso... " dijo el pequeño casi histérico mientras trataba de no ver a la cara a Matt.

Matt intuyó que Cody se estaba culpando a sí mismo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Como los que le daba a su hermano Tk cuando este tenía miedo en el digimundo.

"Cody.. Tk lo hubiera hecho.. por cualquiera.. hasta por Ken" dijo Matt con tristeza, él conocía a su hermano a la perfección y sabía lo importante que era para él sus amigos.

"Porque me siento tan vació.. porque siento que me falta algo muy importante" dijo Cody mientras se aferraba a Matt, sin saber porque querría que este lo tomará en sus brazos e hiciera alfo para aliviar su dolor, lo que fuera. Que le gritará que lo golpear�, que le dijera que fue su culpa, algo tangible..

Matt habló.. "Tk era la esperanza.. era el que nos daba la esperanza.. y cuando él murió" pero Matt no pudo continuar, no deseaba continuar.. no deseaba terminar la frase,.

"Cody.. tienes que superar esto" le dijo Matt, al sentir que el tampoco había superado la perdida de su querido hermano, al que amaba con todo su ser.

"¿Porque todos los que quiero mueren?" Dijo Cody con aprensión. Su cara bañada en lagrimas escudriño el rostro de Matt, buscando algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. "Todas las noches sueño con él.. sueño sus últimos momentos.. Me duele Matt.. duele mucho" dijo el chiquillo mientras Upamon lo miraba muy triste desde el rincón del armario. A pesar de ser su digimon no había tenido éxito alguno en ayudar a Cody.

"Cody.. no fue tu culpa.. nadie te esta culpando" Matt se lo dijo suavemente mientras trataba de calmarlo y arrullarlo como si fuera un bebé crecido.

"Si lo fue.. yo me aparte.. me aleje.. fue mi culpa.. quería estar solo.. no quería ver a Ken.. y por mi culpa Tk.. esta muerto" lloró Cody aun mas fuerte que antes, lo que había reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo desde la muerte de sus padres afloró con la muerte de Tk. Sus sentimientos habían regresado a rostro inexpresivo de Cody.

"Cody.. a Tk no le habría gustado que estuvieras triste.. recuerda que a él le gustaban las personas felices" le dijo Matt tratando de consolarlo.

"Pero.."

"Cody.. no fue tu culpa.. Tk no te culpó.. el nunca lo haría.." Matt puso su dedo en la boca de Cody. Mientras le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Pero es que no lo entiendes Matt.. me siento vació.. como nunca antes me he sentido.. ni cuando murió mi papá me sentía así" dijo con aprensión al revelar un hecho que solo Yolei la chica a la que consideraba su hermana sabía.

"Cody" fue todo lo que pudo decir Matt al sentir como una nueva crisis emocional se avecinaba.

"Yo no te culpó de nada.. eres uno de los amigos de mi hermano" le dijo con suavidad al oído.

"Siento como si hubiera muerto una parte de mí" le dijo Cody mientras se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Los años de experiencia que tenía Matt al cuidado de su pequeño hermano durante sus aventuras en el digimundo lo habían ayudado a calmar a Cody.

Matt recostó a al pequeño en la cama mientras le susurraba suavemente al oído.

"Cody.. ya sabemos por qué te sientes así.. Ken y Davis.. Kari y Yolei.. son compañeros.. sus corazones son uno, el destino era que tu y Tk pudieran " pero Cody no escuchó mas pues se quedó dormido y mientras las horas pasaban Cody se revolvía en su cama.. presa de una fiebre muy intensa.

En sus sueños revivía una y otra vez los últimos momentos de Tk, mientras lo protegía del ataque de un digimon.

"Dile a Matt.. que no podré ir.. al cine.. que lo siento mucho" dijo Tk en el sueño de Cody.

Tk dijo unas últimas palabras..

"Cody.. chan cuida de Patamon por mí.. ¿quieres?.. yo." Los ojos de Tk se pusieron blancos antes de que su cuerpo despareciera.. desintegrado como sucede en el digimundo cuando alguien muere.

Cody se levantó bañado en sudor.. su mejillas se sentían pegajosas por tanto que había llorado. No podía evitarlo siempre lo mismo

"Si yo me siento mal.. Patamon debe entirse peor" pensó Cody mientras se levantaba al recordar las últimas palabras de Tk..

Se sintió mareado al levantarse de la cama, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su ser. "Upamon" dijo con voz débil.

"Cody" dijo el animalito cuando salió de su escondite.

"Que bueno que despertaste.. me tenías muy preocupado.. dormiste todo el día de ayer" dijo Upamon tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

"Vamos al digimundo" dijo Cody mientras buscaba su d-3 en su escritorio.

"Pero Cody.." reclamó el digimon, pero el niño no lo escuchó al encontrar su digibyte y se dirigió a su computadora.

"Puerta al digimundo.. ábrete" dijo mientras la luz se lo llevaba junto con Upamon.

Una vez en el digimundo Cody tuvo que entre cerrar sus ojos, la luz era demasiada para sus ojos.

Pero una vez que se acostumbró vio a los demás niños elegidos pelear contra... BlackWargreymon.

Pero estaban perdiendo en contra de él.

BlackWargreymon estaba peleando contra dos digimons que Cody no había visto nunca. Paildramon y Shilpymon..

BlackWargreymon se preparó para lanzar el ataque conocido como Fuerza Giga contra los niños pero un bastón dorado lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que la esfera se desviará y cayera cerca de donde estaba Cody.

El suelo donde estaba Cody se resquebrajó y se abrió una gran grieta.. y el niño cayó en ella..

"Armadimon" gritó antes de caer dentro..

Cody cerró sus ojos al sentir como su vida estaba a punto de terminar... el dolor terminaría.. Pero una mano tomó la de él.. y detuvo su caída..

Cody sintió un sentimiento cálido que emanaba de ese contacto.

Cody abrió sus ojos mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas... el sol le tapaba la vista brillante y deslumbrante.. sus rayos parecían iluminar todo..

Un poco después Él fue levantado por unas manos enguantadas de color blanco..

"Angelmon" dijo Cody al verlo más de cerca.. el digimon lo cargó con cuidado..

"Todo estará bien Cody" dijo el ángel mientras lo depositaba en el suelo.

"Yo.. yo.." pero el niño no podía continuar. pues no entendía de donde había sacado la fuerza Patamon para seguir sin Tk..

"Cody" oyó la voz preocupada de Ankylomon. "He digievoucionado.. te protegeré mientras los demás tratan de vencer a BlackWargreymon" dijo el digimon dinosaurio sin saber ciencia cierta como lo había hecho, mientras Cody cerraba sus ojos sin prestarle atención.

(Por un momento pensé.. que Tk estaba conmigo, que me había salvado) Cody se hizo un ovillo mientras sintió el sentimiento cálido de nuevo.

Sintió como si estuviera en el regazo de alguien sentía como si lo estuvieran abrazando.

Las manos se juntaban en su pecho sosteniéndolo suavemente.

"Porque nuestros corazones son uno.. estoy contigo" se oyó la voz y Cody abrió sus ojos al sentir como su digibyte estaba brillando con energías desconocidas para él.

Al abrirlos vio a su digibyte despidiendo un brillo y como el color anaranjado de su digibyte cambiaba a un dorado intenso y después salió un rayo hacia el cielo en donde se formo un circulo que empezó a girar.. Ankylomon y Angelmon fueron arrastrados hacia él.. y un segundo después se fusionaron.. apareciendo Shakkomon.

Cody veía todo esto mientras sentía como las fuerzas le faltaban.. lo ultimo que vio fue a Kari con la boca abierta mirándolo..

El sentimiento cálido no se había ido.. como si algo que le hubiera sido arrebatado le hubiera sido regresado.

"Porque nuestros corazones son uno.. Cody-chan"

Cody sintió como si lo estuviera abrazando.. como. cuando su padre lo consolaba a veces.. No pudo evitar sonreír en sus sueños.

Días mas tarde..

El chico despertó en la cama de un hospital.. y lo primero que sintió fue hambre.. hambre... como si no hubiera comido en un largo tiempo.

Su madre estaba allí y lloró bastante rato al verlo despierto.. y un poco después le trajeron de comer.. Cody probó bocado.. y le supo muy bueno.. no lo encontró insípido como antes sino.. como si estuviera lleno de vida... como si hubiera alguien que le diera algo muy bueno..

Los niños elegidos empezaron a llegar cuando Cody iba a la mitad.

Todos estaban aliviados de verlo mejor.. pero Kari le miraba como si estuviera agonizando.. Su mirada era de desconcierto total..tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron los días.

Al final Cody decidió acompañar a los niños mientras se preparaban para la batalla final.

Kari se le acercó mientras lo demás discutían el plan de acción.

"No deberías estar aquí" le dijo Kari con la mirada perdida en otro punto como si hablará con otra persona cercana a Cody.

Cody sintió un dejo de felicidad en su corazón al sentir que Kari se preocupaba por él. y sonrió..

"Debo de estar aquí.. se lo debo a Tk chan" dijo mientras se acercó a Davis el cual comentó lo que había pasado.

"Fue algo raro Cody.. te vimos caer.. y de pronto una pequeña estrella dorada cayó en el lugar donde estabas.. Angelmon dijo que te encontró flotando.. y el extraño pendiente que llevas.. trataron de quitártelo en el hospital.. pero siempre regresaba a su lugar" dijo Davis mientras señalaba el collar con el emblema que Cody ahora portaba.

Kari dirigió su mirada a Cody mientras su rostro se suavizaba.

La figura fantasmal de Tk estaba alrededor de Cody.. abrazando y dándole alivio.. Kari derramó lagrimas al ver que donde las manos de Tk se juntaban.. era en el collar.. El mismo collar que portaba Tk cuando fue el digimundo..

Con el emblema de la esperanza.

Kari oyó a Tk decirle a Cody la vez que la estrella lo alcanzó en digimundo . "Porque es el destino.. y nuestros corazones son uno.. nunca dejaré de protegerte" le dijo Tk a pesar de que solo personas con sentido privilegiados como los de Kari podían ver y escuchar.

Kari casi lloró allí al ver el lazo tan profundo que tenía Tk con Cody.. Había visto la pequeña luz que había ido al salvar a Cody.. los demás habían visto una luz.. Ella había visto a Tk sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, como un ángel resplandeciente.

Le recordó cuando ella pudo sentir la calidez de Yolei.. cuando Gatomon y Aquilamon pudieron fusionarse en Shilpymon, cuando ella le dijo que nunca la dejaría ir al océano de la oscuridad, que gritaría con fuerza cuando la voz de la oscuridad la llamará..

Kari vio a Tk.. o lo queda de él un cálido resplandor en el centro del emblema de la esperanza.. salvando a Cody.. cuidándolo.. susurrándole palabras de aliento.. protegiéndolo..

"Porque nuestros corazones son uno.. no te dejaré solo.. es el destino de nosotros" dijo Tk.

Cody solo sonrió..

Porque supo que la esperanza no lo había abandonado ni lo abandonaría.

The end.


End file.
